Making the Cute Even Cuter
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: The school festival concert is about to start at Shinonome Academy. But first, Yuri's efforts to avoid Coco at all costs are all but destroyed in the name of her next cute outfit.


**A/N** : Written as a Press Start 2017 exchange gift for xenoglossy.

* * *

Few things ever ruffled Yuri's feathers. She could hold herself on stage with poise. When she was angry, she gave the worst of glowers. To top it all off, she was well-respected, because no one wanted to mess with her.

Except… there was Miyashita Coco. Coco, who constantly shadowed her every single day, making it her hobby. It wasn't like she enjoyed it! Most certainly _not_! Coco did whatever she pleased, and she had to put up with it.

But… well… Yuri couldn't say she especially disliked the special attention. She laced her fingers together. Her feet shuffled anxiously at the thought. No one had ever cared so much about her appearance or as a friend before Coco had talked to her and even at a time like this she couldn't help but remember… Anyway! That was beside the point.

Glancing side to side, Yuri wildly sought out her target. She breathed heavily, scanning the colorful signs and ribbons decorating the hallway, fully on alert for her.

She shouldn't be running. Coco wasn't a threat. Not really. But Coco had gotten the gleam in her eye—the look that purely said she was up to something sinister. Yuri couldn't, for the life of her, let her herself be caught. Of course she didn't want that, obviously! It wasn't like she wanted Coco to pounce on her and cuddle up against her like usual, pulling her into her embrace—no, she didn't, not at all!

Honestly, Coco was so clueless she didn't realize how terrifying she could be under certain circumstances.

"Yuri-chan~" the sweet, melodic voice drifted from the nearby winding staircase. "Where did you go? I have something I want to show you! Come out, c'mon!"

Seizing up, Yuri jumped backward. She had no time to waste. Scrambling down the hall, she nearly avoided bumping into a café menu. She dodged a few passerby. At this point, she didn't know where her feet were leading her, but she ended up at the Shinonome Academy's Idol Clubroom door before she even realized it.

Unfortunately, this would have to do for now. The location would be obvious. Coco, however, was closing in on her. Yuri shivered; the walls may as well close around her and swallow her whole, yet warmth spread in her chest.

On the other side of the door, festive voices chattered, the low hum of visitors and students alike joining in the school festival's activities. Kasane had gotten to the club room early to prepare for the Idol's Club's performance later that day and work off her jitters. She kicked up her feet on the desk in front of her, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Footfalls pounding down the hallway alerted her to the Yuri's presence. She peered up as the door swung open with a crash and a shock of pink, frazzled hair whipped over the girl's hair shoulder as she zoomed in the room. She slammed the sliding door firmly behind her.

Tilting her head, Kazane smiled wryly. She lifted a stick of yakitori off the plate on her desk and chomped down on it. "Mornin', You've been getting' some morning exercise?"

Yuri grumbled. She inspected each side of the room, visibly relaxing when she didn't see her target.

"Is she out there? Did you see her?" Yuri asked. Unable to stand still, she wandered around the desks, planning her next action. "I tried to avoid her, but I think she saw me. She's going to corner me. This isn't good… not good…"

Once again, Yuri didn't mind Coco having seen her. Not at all! She liked Coco. But when Coco went all out—dressing her up in weird and exotic costumes—she had to draw the line somewhere. She couldn't just accept those pushy ideas all the time. No, Coco's outfits were cute. Okay, that was the underline of the truth at the very least. Ah! She wanted to pull her hair out and keep running away!

Yuri bunched her fists into her long pink hair, stomping her foot on the ground. Coco's stupid smiling face wouldn't go away from her mind's eye! She was so annoying! And she would like to talk to her… Coco was fun to be around.

Kazane laughed and pointed an empty stick from one of her eaten yakitori at her, waving it tauntingly.

"You should try being a little less terrified, you know?" Kasane nibbled on another yakitori. "Coco-chan's trying to help. Besides, the club's going to go on stage later, so you shouldn't get so riled up. You know you get so excited. Ain't good for your nerves. You'll be in a real pinch!"

Yuri shook her head. "I can't help it, I—"

"Now where is she always off to…" Coco's airy but curious tone rang down the hall. "Yuri-chan!"

"She did see me!" Yuri's shoes screeched on the floor. She nosedived behind a desk in the back. She was too tall to hide behind it, but she at least valiantly attempted the impossible feat, praying for a miracle to happen.

The door hinges slid open and Coco's head poked in. Eyes wide and optimistic, she waved at Kazane. Just as her spirits seemed to dampen at the sight of a dead end Coco's eyes landed on Yuri's poorly hidden figure.

Coco's eyes immediately sparkled in happiness, and she launched at Yuri, diving under the desk. Yuri stumbled against the wall hoping she could find a pocket of space to escape—but it was of no use, because Coco was faster than her. Excited arms wrapped around Yuri's waist. She hugged her tightly, cheek pressed against Yuri's.

Coco beamed at her. "Yuri-chaaaan! You shouldn't run away. I thought you were angry at me, and I was sad. I want everyone to be happy, including you the most!"

Yuri squirmed and breathed deeply, hanging onto any air she could get. "Coco-chan… please…" A blush blossomed on her cheeks. For a moment, she didn't do anything, surprising herself that she didn't insist she stop. It wasn't like she wanted her to continue cuddling her! It was embarrassing. So embarrassing she could die! But Yuri didn't want to cause a scene in front of Kazane, And Coco was still new. She didn't want to hurt her feelings…

In fact, Coco hadn't been in the school idol club long. She had always been busy with volunteer work, but she became an idol knowing she could make people even happier. It was her way of giving to the school and classmates she cared deeply about. Yuri had not been subject to her excitement until that point, so she couldn't let her do whatever she wanted, when she wanted it.

"Eh? No way! You look cute today!" Coco cheered. She squeezed her even tigheter. "Extra, extra cute, Yuri-chan. All of us are going to shine on stage today, I know it."

"Knock it off," Yuri mumbled. The red circles intensified on her cheeks. She pushed Coco off of her, brushing herself off, crossing her arms across her chest. She pouted.

Coco wagged a finger at her. She held up a pink bag and grinned mischievously, sending a chill down Yuri's spine. Wasn't it enough that she had tracked her down like a rare animal species? Admittedly, she was a _little_ bit curious. Yuri hated to say that, so she sealed her lips shut.

No, Coco wouldn't take any answer lying down.

"And I want to prove it." Coco grabbed her wrist and lightly tugged. "I want you to see your outfit. This will be fun!"

"It better not be really cutesy and weird again. The cat ears were too much." After Coco had forced her into the parkas with animal ears, she had stared at herself in the mirror for far too long. It totally wasted her time and made her dizzy. Yuri had hoped they would wear their school uniforms to avoid the pressure. It just wasn't meant to be, and she couldn't complain too much. Coco's outfit designs had brought a refreshing sense to the group's style.

Coco's face crunched up. "But you looked so good in it and I want the crowd to see that, too! Don't you think she looks good in my outfits, Kasane-chan? Kasane-chan looked really adorable last time, don't you think?"

Kasane nodded, finishing off the last bit of her yakitori. She didn't seem at all bothered or weary of Coco's outfit designs. "Yeah, totally. Christina-chan and Haruka-chan always say you're a mastermind at what you does! Even though Yuri-chan complains it doesn't fit the rock image."

Coco's chest proudly puffed out. She played with one of her ponytails, suddenly flustered at Kasane's tone. "I try…" Brightening up again, Coco released Yuri and stood to her feet, beginning to unlatch the bag in her hand. "Anyway, I have everyone's outfits. But I want-chan Yuri to see hers first, because I have a special surprise in store for her!"

Surprise?

What kind of surprise?

Dread pooled in Yuri's stomach.

Surprises coupled with Coco's overconfidence meant a storm was on the horizon. Yuri audibly gulped, and she shrank back against the desk. Eyes narrowing, scowling, she tried to look tougher and angrier than she felt.

Running again would be futile. Not that she wanted to run anymore. Coco hugging her was strangely persuasive. Obviously, she didn't liked it or anything, but she couldn't turn her down now that she had gone to so many lengths. She touched her cheek, her skin burning from where Coco had rubbed against her, gently placing a tentative hand over the spot. Yes, Coco was far too good at pinning down her weaknesses and using them to her advantage.

Coco rummaged in her bag before pulling out a blue shirt and skirt. The material glittered under the sunlight filtering in through the window. The shirt dipped in the back. Under the dip, butterfly wings spanned from the back and flapped in the breeze. The layered, soft and puffy skirt fell all the way down to where Yuri's knees would be.

It was… it was—

"Ta-da~ Do you like it?" Coco asked, holding it against Yuri's form to make sure the measurement was right.

Yuri gasped, pushing her hands into her pockets. Was that supposed to be a… no, she was imagining it, it didn't look completely like a maid outfit. Now that she thought of it, though, the butterfly wings looked suspiciously like a bow. It was a combination of some sort. Touching it would be nice, actually—the fabric looked fairly comfortable.

No, Yuri had to be strong. She had to be. Had to be!

"Those are nice!" Kasane said, whistling. "They totally fit the rock image we're going for. I love it, Coco-chan!"

Coco twirled in a circle. "Yay~"

Hit head on with confusion, Yuri bristled. "What about that says 'rock image' do you? It says 'rock and maid'! I don't know. I mean, it's not over done and it works. It's just—" She frowned at the outfit and lifted a wing in her hand.

Coco laughed and shrugged. "It fits your cool image! See, it's blue, and our song is about 'soaring to new heights and seeing a new tomorrow' so… It fits perfectly. Like this, the audience will really believe we can understand those things and transmit our feelings to them. I even have a jacket if you want to cover up the shirt. You see?"

No, no, Yuri didn't see the point. She had no clue.

At least there was logic in there. Not much, mind.

"Unbelievable…" Yuri slumped against her desk. This was it, she would have to succumb to the ultimate cuteness. How did Coco drag her into these situations so easily?

Coco grabbed Yuri's wrist and pulled it out of her pocket. She gently made her touch the fabric, tracing a finger over the loose-fitting finish of the jacket. "It'll be easy to move in, too, don't you think so? Not too formal but not too casual. And—" Coco pulled out a similar outfit, except the colors were dark purple—"this is mine. We'll match, okay?"

Yuri sputtered, imagining that outfit on Coco. It could work… She couldn't especially complain. In that case, she would have to think of Coco flying while she danced. That was a nice image. Not for her, but Coco was much cuter.

Coco stared at her with trademark impossibly wide eyes and her hands clenching hers. Not accepting her when she was so persistent was the most difficult thing Yuri had ever done in her entire lifetime. Yuri's mouth twisted once, twice into confusion, annoyance, and finally, defeat.

"I… I guess…" Yuri said. She scoffed. "Only since you like it so much and I can hide the wings if I—I want to." She cursed herself for stuttering but kept a stoic expression.

Coco grinned and hugged her tightly again. Yuri stumbled into the desk behind her, but this time, she awkwardly hugged Coco back, this time a little less hesitant. After all, it would be rude to thank her for thinking about her.

"I'm happy you like it," Coco said. Placing the bag on the nearest desk, she clapped her hands. "Now, let's get ready and change so we can do our best today!" A sheepish look flittered across her face. Coco smiled nevously. "Oh, before we get to the club performance—I want you to help me with the maid café next door. I promised to help. I planned in advance with the finishing touches I made this morning on the outfit, huh?"

Wait.

She had what?

Yuri stared at her. Coco ducked her head apologetically.

Now it all made sense in a rush of flashing light. Circles danced in front of Yuri's head. A headache was coming on, but she knew she wouldn't have time to care about it.

"I knew you were up to something!" Yuri yelled.

Coco blushed this. Yuri's anger drained out of her instantly, and she went weak at the sight, searching her for the truth.

"Not up to something. I promised to help them because a few classmates got sick. I didn't get a chance to tell you because you ran away from me in the hallway," Coco explained, accusing and playful at the same time in the way Yuri hated but loved to hear. She linked her arm with Yuri's and pulled her against her side. "But never mind that for now. I want to help with your makeup, too!"

Yuri snorted. Just like that, she was ready for action. She glanced at Kasane, who smirked at her. She shot her a death glare that seemed to be ineffective.

Still, she allowed Coco to drag her to the changing area. It might be a giant pain to parade around in her outfit all day long, not to mention serve, but she simply didn't know how to reject Coco. "Okay, fine. It… guess... If you really want to know…" Yuri took a deep breath. "It is pretty cute."


End file.
